yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
YoYoJam SpinFaktor
The SpinFaktor was YoYoJam's original composite-material yo-yo, based on the body design of the DragonJam. Commonly referred to as the original SpinFaktor, this yo-yo was YoYoJam's very first high-performance model. The first release featured the logo information engraved in the rims, with no plastic side caps. The body had additional text molded into the plastic, which reads; "YoYoJam ™, Precision Balanced, Made in U.S.A., www.yoyojam.com" Personalized versions were also available direct from the manufacturer with the personalization engraved right onto the rims. To protect the aluminum rims, rubber O-rings were attached to the outside of the yo-yo. Featuring no response system, the yo-yo had five round molding dimples arrayed around the bearing, laying the groundwork for the future O-ring response system. In this model, the dimples acted as a very weak reverse starburst-type response system, allowing for low-responsive play. However, as Playmaxx already held the patent on the reverse starburst system, YoYoJam was careful to not promote it as such, instead saying only that the dimples were a byproduct of the molding process, which technically, they were. The first release SpinFaktors had the axle threading directly into the plastic body, that which often resulted in stripped threads. The later version used a metal-threaded insert molded into the plastic to remedy this durability issue. YoYoJam also had a special release of the SpinFactor, the Linda Sengpiel special edition. As with the original model, two versions were realeased, the first with engraved rims (no side caps) and the second with side caps. Apart from the golden-colored weight rings, white body color and decals, the yo-yos were identical to the normal versions. Also released was a special signature series SpinFaktor for David Capurro, also known to some as the "CappyFaktor", which had the o-rings removed and was made in hot pink with special yellow side caps depicting Capurro himself. Produced in 2001 was the WickedFaktor, which is basically the David Capurro SpinFaktor in a different colorway and side caps, released as a signature series yo-yo of Matt Rose. Only one production run was ever made and the model was short-lived, due to complaints by players about YoYoJam re-using the David Capurro design. The SpinFaktor would come to start a legacy of composite-material yo-yos, especially those that also carry the SpinFaktor name. Modification SpinFaktor w/ Hyper Dragon Off-String rings There was a modification advertised for the SpinFaktor on Yoyoguy.com years ago, in which the rubber shells of the Hyper Dragon Off-String Play Type Body are fitted onto the yo-yo in place of the rubber rings. Information of this modification was found by AlexKenderYo Photos image:Yyjspinfaktor.jpg|A first release SpinFaktor (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Yyjsingpiel.jpg|The signature series edition for Linda Sengpiel (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Yyjcappyfaktor.jpg|David Capurro signature series SpinFaktor (from Dave Schulte's collection) External Link *YoYoJam SpinFaktor at the Museum of Yo-Yo History (First Release) *YoYoJam SpinFaktor at the Museum of Yo-Yo History (Second Release, with side caps) *YoYoJam Linda Sengpiel SpinFaktor at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *YoYoJam Matt Rose WickedFaktor at the Museum of Yo-Yo History Category:Yo-yo Category:YoYoJam yo-yos Category:North American yo-yos Category:String trick yo-yos Category:1990s yo-yos Category:2000s yo-yos Category:Discontinued yo-yos